


Dead and Damned

by Nugiha



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Big Little Lies - Liane Moriarty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Comedy, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Feminist Themes, Five women who are actually best friends, Gen, Murder, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dead and Damned  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Otter Bay Elementary School has a teaching assistant program for high schoolers.  
> Fandom(s): [Big Little Lies ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/rF_1iPFr6Dw?)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Chapman...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Cindy Chapman…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Louis Chapman…Sam Trammell

**Somebody's Dead**

Monterey, CA Blue Blues

Poor taste had to be the word teacher assistant Jari Chapman would use to describe how the situation at Otter Bay Elementary was handled on the first day, overprotective mothers certainly _didn't_ help matters. One student Amabella Klein accused another student Ziggy Chapman of choking her. In front of the _entire_ school. Ziggy denied it but _only_ his mother believed him.

With each having a free lunch hour that afternoon, Madeline Martha Mackenzie and Jari decided to get lattes at the coffee shop which happened to be located near the docks.

"What do you mean? He was completely humiliated and most of the school is wary of him now." asked Jari as he took a sip of his latte, he and Madeline were discussing Amabella's accusation against Ziggy.

Madeline couldn't disagree with her friend's words, she had long blond hair with blue eyes. "I think it will blow over soon Jari. Besides, I've talked to Chloe and Ziggy's been nothing but a good friend to her."

"Renata Klein isn't going to let this one go, you know that Madeline." Jari reminded.

Madeline shared the trait of being the mother to a first grader in common with Celeste Wright, Jane Chapman, Bonnie Carlson, and Renata Klein.

The blond was friends with Celeste and Jane but had _never_ been close with Bonnie or Renata. Renata for obvious reasons among being a 'uber bitch' in Madeline's eyes. Madeline's ex husband Nathan Carlson had left her and their child for 'earth mother' yoga instructor Bonnie.

"She's always had a stick up her ass."

"I just feel bad that Ziggy Chapman's memory of the first grade is going to be tainted with this." Jari said.

***

The Mackenzie Home

Shortly after picking Madeline's younger daughter Chloe Mackenzie up from school, Madeline invited him to her house for dinner and wouldn't take no for an answer.

The smell of freshly cooked dinner brought Madeline's husband Ed Mackenzie and daughter Abigail Carlson into the dining room with Madeline, Chloe, and Jari. In truth, Jari and Abigail were the same age but he had always been _closer_ friends with Abigail's mother due to him being the teacher's assistant at Chloe's school.

"What are you doing here?" asked Abigail as she raised her eyebrows at her classmate, she had the same hair and eyes as her mother.

Jari could tell from Abigail's tone that the fellow teen _wasn't_ all that thrilled to see him. "Hello to you too Abby."

"He's just Chloe's teacher assistant who has to get homeschooled, why is he here?"

"Abigail!" Madeline exclaimed, not believing how rude her daughter was being.

Chloe was the first to notice Jari start to get up from the table, she was six years old with light brown hair and reddish brown eyes."Jari, what are you doing?"

Jari started to get up from the table. "We could do this another time?"

"You don't have to do that, my wife invited you." Ed quickly grabbed Jari's arm to stop him, he had brown hair with the same color eyes.

"Abigail, sit down! I'm sorry about this-"

Abigail reluctantly heeded her mother's words and sat down at the dining room table.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Jari said. Madeline excused herself and went out towards the patio with her husband following a few minutes later.

Next Chapter: The incident with Amabella causes Otter Bay staff to keep a closer eye on their students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dead and Damned  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Otter Bay Elementary School has a teaching assistant program for high schoolers.  
> Fandom(s): [Big Little Lies ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/rF_1iPFr6Dw?)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

**Serious Mothering**

Otter Bay Elementary

Ever since what happened on the first day, Jari had kept a closer eye on what were technically his 'students', _six_ students stood out the most to him. And they were Chloe, Celeste's identical twin sons Max and Josh Wright, Ziggy, Bonnie's daughter Skye Carlson, and Amabella. He had seen Ziggy attempt to plant a kiss on Amabella. The result of which landed their parents along with Chloe's and Skye's into a meeting with the principal.

That morning, Jari supervised Chloe, Max, Josh, Ziggy, Skye, and Amabella who all had to stay in from recess and work on their _uncompleted_ assignments.

"I thought someone should tell you that was a poor choice to make." said Jari as he sat in a desk in front of Ziggy's, the younger boy was telling him how much he didn't like school.

Ziggy sighed, he was Chloe's age with dirty blond hair and gray eyes. "But Mister Jari, Chloe and Skye said-"

"That didn't work out very well for you Ziggy, did it?"

Chloe, Ziggy, and Skye had been kept in from recess as punishment for the _failed_ kissing incident.

"Can't we go out for recess now?" Amabella whined.

Jari mentally cringed, he had gotten used to Amabella's ability to be both a sweetheart and _babyish_ for her age."Amabella, I've already said that you and the Wright twins can't go outside until you finish the homework you were supposed to do last week."

"But it's not fair!"

"What's not fair is us being stuck in here with you." whispered Max to his twin.

"Don't!" hissed Skye in warning to Chloe who sent a disapproving frown to the twins.

Jari nearly jumped when he felt a hand tap him on the back, the teacher assistant turned to Josh who looked at him expectantly.

Something about the twins creeped him out, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Both Max and Josh acted normal on the surface. But Jari had suspicions that it was _forced_ but couldn't report it since he only had his gut to go on.

"Mister Jari, we're done with the assignment." Josh said as he held out his finished paper, he and his twin brother Max were Chloe's age with blond hair and aquamarine eyes.

Jari quickly put on his poker face and got his breath under control before taking the papers from the twins. "Alright then Josh."

Skye had a confused look on her face, she was of bohemian and caucasian descent with brown eyes and short curly brunette hair. "Are you okay Mister Jari?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just continue with your worksheets until recess is over." Jari didn't want any concerns to be raised with the students.

Next Chapter: Celeste refuses to leave her abusive husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dead and Damned  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Otter Bay Elementary School has a teaching assistant program for high schoolers.  
> Fandom(s): [Big Little Lies ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/rF_1iPFr6Dw?)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

**Living The Dream**

The Wright Home

_Disney on Ice_ in San Jose turned to be just as much as fun as Amabella's birthday would've been, Jari was invited to go by Madeline, the older adult was going with Celeste, Jane, and their children. Reality set in once they got home. Celeste's husband Perry Wright abused her. The only friend who knew about this was Jari who had seen Perry choking his wife during a surprise visit.

Cups of juice were placed on the table as Celeste and Jari sat out on the patio that evening, he had refused to go inside since the house gave him the _creeps_.

"Please don't argue. You and the twins need to leave right now, you aren't safe here." said Jari as he once again pleaded with Celeste to leave Perry after seeing the bruises on her neck.

Celeste sighed, understanding that her friend's concern was coming from a good place but this was _her_ life. She was a redhead with blue eyes and around Madeline's age. "I couldn't do that to him Jari, Perry loves me and he would never hurt the kids."

"Celeste, he loves beating the shit out of you. You don't know that and what happens if your kids see him hurting you?"

"You don't get it, he has a good side. But it's just the current circumstances have caused him to be under alot of stress."

Jari knew that the choice to remove herself from the situation was ultimately up to Celeste, there was only so much he could do. "I'm not trying to force you into anything that you don't want to do. You're way too smart not to know where this is headed."

"I'm not leaving my husband." Celeste said.

Next Chapter: Jari tries to talk Jane out of going after Saxon Banks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dead and Damned  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Otter Bay Elementary School has a teaching assistant program for high schoolers.  
> Fandom(s): [Big Little Lies ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/rF_1iPFr6Dw?)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

**Push Comes To Shove**

Beach

As a step down from Amabella's usual personality, the first grader was quiet, the staff at Otter Bay suspected that she was being hurt again. Jari didn't know what to think. He was aware that Amabella _wasn't_ being fully honest. Especially when Amabella and Ziggy claimed a friendship despite earlier incidents between the two of them.

That morning Jane, Ziggy, and Jari decided to go to the beach, a shirtless Ziggy was playing within eyesight while the adults sat on the sand.

"I wasn't joking, the only thing I've thought about since that night is tracking down Saxon Banks and ending him." said Jane as they discussed the concerning remark she had made towards Madeline. She was several years younger than Madeline and had short light brown hair with green eyes.

Jari wasn't too surprised to learn that his friend was completely _serious_ , what Jane had to go through because of that man was horrible. "Jane..."

"Don't worry about it okay? I know what I'm doing."

Only certain people knew that Ziggy's conception was because of Jane's rape by a man only known to her as Saxon Banks. Whatever Jari was about to say went cut off as Ziggy ran over and tackled him into the sand from behind.

"Gotcha Mister Jari!" exclaimed Ziggy as the blond boy got off the teacher's assistant and offered him his hand.

Jari took the offered hand and sat up, the first grader's antics amused him. "You're going to pay for that Ziggy!"

Ziggy quickly ran away after figuring out that his laughing mother would be no help. "Only if you can catch me." he said.

"Please be careful. Someone could get arrested." Jari warned Jane before he took off after Ziggy.

Next Chapter: Amabella being hurt again has a certain Otter Bay staff member blaming themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dead and Damned  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Otter Bay Elementary School has a teaching assistant program for high schoolers.  
> Fandom(s): [Big Little Lies ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/rF_1iPFr6Dw?)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

**Once Bitten**

Monterey Hills

Bite marks had appeared on Amabella's arm, Renata suspected Ziggy, but there was no way to prove it and she refused to out her abuser. Jari held Amabella back one recess. The only thing the first grader was willing to say was that it _wasn't_ Ziggy. He didn't push but decided to keep a closer eye on the students.

Renata, Bonnie, and Jari sat in an overlook point after walking up the mountains that evening, the last decided not to judge Renata because of her ongoing issues with Madeline and Jane.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. She hadn't said anything to anyone about it." apologized Jari as the three looked out of the city, he had failed Amabella as the teacher's assistant and felt _guilty_.

Renata sighed, she had actually _been_ angry at the teacher's assistant at first but realized that her anger had been misplaced. She was a couple of years older than Madeline and had long strawberry blond hair with bluish green eyes. "It's not your fault honey."

It took a reasonable yet _dangerous_ kind of man like Gordon Klein to marry and _stay_ married to a powerful career woman like Renata. Gordon was the one who had convinced his wife that she was being unfair to the TA.

"It kind of is." Jari said, he had failed Amabella and _couldn't_ allow Renata to let him off the hook for it.

"Why do you think it's your fault Jari?" Bonnie asked. She was around Jane's age and of bohemian descent with long black braids and blue eyes.

Jari looked down in shame. "Because Bonnie, it's my job as the teacher's assistant to look out for the student's wellbeing and I fucked up."

Bonnie pulled Jari into a tight hug just as Madeline, Celeste, and Jane approached the trio.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Madeline asked with accusing eyes.

Renata shot her enemy a death glare from her spot on the ground. "If it isn't Madeline, what are you doing here?"

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Did you get fucked yet?" she asked.

"Madeline!" Celeste tried to stop herself from snickering at Madeline's insult towards Renata. Jane wasn't having much luck in that department either.

"She's been accusing my son of hurting her daughter, are you friends with her now or something?" Jane demanded.

"I don't know Renata well enough for that and that has nothing to do with it." Jari _didn't_ want to get caught in the middle of Renata's war with Madeline and Jane.

Bonnie sensed an argument coming and decided to step in to make peace. "I think we should consider the possibility of Ziggy being innocent."

Jari nodded in agreement, there was _nothing_ to back up Ziggy possibly abusing Amabella. "Bonnie has a point, there's no proof. Amabella hasn't even said that Ziggy's had anything to do with the bite marks."

"If it's not Ziggy, then the person hurting Amabella is the last one that anyone would suspect." Bonnie reasoned.

Next Chapter: Skye and Amabella hide a secret out of fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dead and Damned  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Otter Bay Elementary School has a teaching assistant program for high schoolers.  
> Fandom(s): [Big Little Lies ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/rF_1iPFr6Dw?)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

**Burning Love**

Otter Bay Elementary

Perfection wasn't real, Abigail learned that her mother _wasn't_ as perfect as portrayed, she did have a past affair with theater company owner Joseph Bachman after all. Jari was taken back by Abigail's shift in attitude towards him. The two still _weren't_ close. But Abigail had become more and more _civil_ with him recently.

Concerned, Jari had Skye stay behind once the other students left the classroom for lunch that afternoon after seeing fearful looks exchanged between her and Amabella earlier.

"I don't want to upset Amabella, not now." said Skye as she placed her bag back on the floor, she hoped Jari didn't keep her too long since her best friend might worry.

Jari understood the first graders reasoning but he was still curious about what was going on. "Amabella's your best friend, how could you possibly upset her Skye?"

"By talking to you Mister Jari."

"I'm only trying to help you and Amabella but I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

Skye knew she was lying through her teeth and was pretty sure that the teacher's assistant knew that as well. "There's nothing going on. Can I please go to lunch now?"

"Just know that I'm always available if there's something you need to talk about." Jari said. One thing he was sure about that Skye not only _knew_ who was bullying Amabella but could also be a potential _victim_ as well.

Next Chapter: The aftermath of Otter Bay's Trivia Night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dead and Damned  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Otter Bay Elementary School has a teaching assistant program for high schoolers.  
> Fandom(s): [Big Little Lies ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/rF_1iPFr6Dw?)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Five women getting along is almost unheard of but a tragedy during Trivia Night brings new best friends Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata together.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Chapman...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Cindy Chapman…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Louis Chapman…Sam Trammell

**You Get What You Need**

The Mackenzie Home

Otter Bay's _Trivia Night_ not only brought _deep_ secrets to the surface, the death of Perry Wright was also brought, the lives of Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, Renata, and Jari had been changed forever. Celeste finally realized that she needed to take the twins and leave her husband. The latter flew into a rage and viciously attacked Celeste in front of the others. Bonnie was the only one to stop him by fatally pushing him down a flight of stairs.

Dinner plans were made to celebrate Jari's homecoming that evening, though Madeline, Chloe, Celeste, Max, Josh, Jane, Ziggy, Bonnie, Skye, Renata, and Amabella met at Madeline's first. Jari offered to retrieve Max from the balcony since everyone else had gone inside.

"You came back!" exclaimed Max and then a frown appeared on the boy's face, his gaze then went directed to the scenery of the Monterey coastline.

Jari had been out of town for the last few weeks after the incident with Perry, the teen had just returned hours ago. "Max, your mom sent me out here get you, so why don't you come inside? You can play with the other kids."

"Mister Jari, they hate me and so do you."

The twins had witnessed Perry abusing Celeste, Max acted out by hurting Amabella and being violent towards Skye as well. This revelation had opened Celeste's eyes about staying with Perry. The other Trivia Night shocker was that Perry _and_ Saxon Banks were one in the same. Making Ziggy the twin's _half brother_.

"I'm sure that's not true, I think you're a good kid who made a bad decision. It happens to even the best of us."

Max didn't really blame the other kids for _hating_ him the way they did, he would take back hurting Amabella and Skye if he could. "I hurt Amabella just like my father hurt my mother. I'm going to be just like him, aren't I?"

"You'll never be the kind of person your father was, it's never too late to change." Jari said.

Perry's death had brought Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, Renata, and Jari together as _friends_. Protecting Bonnie from prosecution had become something more. Husbands and girlfriends were all but excluded from their tight bond. There was _always_ a babysitter when someone needed one. The six had always made time to hang out and talk often.

As Max and Jari started to head inside, the former stopped and he found himself in a sudden hug with the blond boy. The teen managed to return it after getting over his shock. The hug ended and Max walked in ahead of him. He figured that the adults were in Ed and Madeline's room and headed upstairs.

***

Happy Trails Garden

Two booths were pushed together to fit everyone as Madeline, Chloe, Celeste, the Wright twins, Jane, Ziggy, Bonnie, Skye, Renata, Amabella, and Jari ate in the restaurant.

"We would've been here sooner if it hadn't taken someone ages to get ready." said Jane as she and Celeste exchanged knowing looks, not even Madeline's glare from across the table put them off.

Joseph then approached the table with his wife Tori standing beside him.

"If it isn't the group who managed to off a guy and get away with it. I wonder how you sleep at night, you've even gotten a sixteen year old involved." Joseph said with a disgusted look.

Jari tried to reason with the hispanic man while Bonnie distracted the children. "Dude, there are kids here. You don't need to do this right now."

"I bet your parents don't know you hang out with murderers Jari, someone should give them a call."

"Bullying a teenager is a new low for you. Joseph, you need to leave now or I will file a restraining order. Pretty sure harassment will fall under legal reasons for obtaining one." Celeste said in a warning tone as she defended her friend.

Jari smirked, the _undisputable_ story that they had given to the Monterey PD had come from the returning lawyer Celeste. "I would listen to the lawyer if I were you."

Joseph shook his head and turned to his wife. "Let's go to a different restaurant, they might murder us next."

The Bachmans gave one last disgusted look to the group before leaving the restaurant.

"I didn't like their energy, his wife's energy appears to be darker than his." Bonnie frowned after the married couple.

"It's okay to say that you think he's an asshole, the thought's unanimous." Jari wasn't the least bit surprised by Bonnie's words, the earth mother was peaceful and didn't like conflict.

"Jari!" Madeline exclaimed as she gestured to the nearby children.

"I made sure they weren't listening when I said it, you've gotta relax Maddie."

"She's Madeline Mackenzie and Mrs. Mackenzie doesn't relax for anyone." Jane teased. "It's likely to make her ill."

""Can Chloe, Ziggy, and Skye sleep over?" Amabella asked her mother.

"We'll discuss that after dinner." Renata like everyone else at the table hadn't missed Amabella's exclusion of the twins.

"Don't feel bad, I think she just needs more time." Jari could tell that the twins were hurt by being left out.

"It's okay, we didn't want to sleep over there anyways." Josh said as Max nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Skye noticed the flushed look on Jari's face.

Jari was well aware that being back meant having to deal with the stares and accusations from other residents, it was just something he'd have to get used to. "I'm fine, I just never thought in a million years that the six of us would be friends."

Madeline, Celeste, Jane, Bonnie, and Renata couldn't disagree, the implication of Renata and Madeline _ever_ being friends would've extremely annoyed both women months ago. "Ditto, someone would've gotten smacked for saying that to me not too long ago." Renata said honestly.

"If it hadn't been for Trivia Night, I don't think this would've happened." Jari said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
